Disposable diapers including belt-like members defining front and rear waist regions, respectively, and an absorbent structure bonded to these belt-like members are known. For example, JP 4240463 B2 (PTL 1) discloses a diaper in which the front and rear ends of absorbent structure are bonded to the sides of the respective belt-like members facing away from the wearer's body. According to this disclosure, an outer sheet is bonded to the sides of the respective belt-like members facing away from the wearer's body by the intermediary of the absorbent structure. The outer sheet bonded to the belt-like members in this manner functions to prevent the front and rear ends of the absorbent structure from being curled up and thereby to improve the appearance of the diaper. In addition, the outer sheet bonded to the belt-like members functions also to prevent the front and rear ends of the absorbent structure from being caught by the wearer's garment and eventually functions to prevent the absorbent structure from being peeled off from the belt-like members of the diaper.